


Bleeding Bisexual Coming out

by Ihavelikenolife



Series: Harley Keener; Bleeding Bisexual [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Harley Keener, Coming Out, Supportive Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, When will I learn to tag, there ARE feelings in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavelikenolife/pseuds/Ihavelikenolife
Summary: ‘Oh, you’re just confused’ or ‘That’s not a real thing’ or ‘It’s just a faze, you’ll get over it’. ‘Just pick a side’ was his personal favorite and most feared reaction.It is stupid. He knows, quite well, that Tony accepts everyone. He knows Tony is one of the first people to stand up against bigots of any kind. Hell, Tony even calls out Captain America when he is being smallminded. On the other hand, what if Tony was okay with it as long as it wasn’t anyone he was close to? No, that’s stupid… right?





	Bleeding Bisexual Coming out

**Author's Note:**

> There are emotional conversations and support.

Harley knew he was probably just being stupid, but that didn’t really make it easier. The most likely scenario was that Tony would have a question or two and then that would be that. However, because of gatekeepers and assholes online he knew there was a possibility the classic comments would come. 

 

‘Oh, you’re just confused’ or ‘That’s not a real thing’ or ‘It’s just a faze, you’ll get over it’. ‘Just pick a side’ was his personal favorite and most feared reaction. 

 

It is stupid. He knows, quite well, that Tony accepts everyone. He knows Tony is one of the first people to stand up against bigots of any kind. Hell, Tony even calls out Captain America when he is being smallminded. On the other hand, what if Tony was okay with it as long as it wasn’t anyone he was close to? No, that’s stupid… right? 

 

Harley went into the kitchen and started aimlessly looking in the fridge. He wasn’t really hungry, he just needed something to do. The same thoughts had been running through his head for a month now. Harley had decided before coming to New York for the summer that he was going to tell Tony, however, he’s been here for two weeks already and chickened out every time he had the chance. Tony was probably catching up by now. 

 

He closed the fridge and sat down on the floor. Probably not the best place to sit, but whatever. Every time he came close to telling Tony they were interrupted and he lost his nerve or he just lost his nerve and came up with some bad excuse for running off. 

 

Letting his thoughts run free he wondered if Tony had noticed that anything was up. Maybe he should have just sent a letter or e-mail or text even. Would Tony treat him any different? What if Rhodey or Pepper or Banner or Peter or or any of the others started to treat him differently when they found out. They are publicly supporting LGBT+ people and movements, but what if. 

 

Putting his head in his hands and questioning his sanity for going to the kitchen at four am he didn’t hear Tony walking in. 

 

“Hey, you okay, Harls?” Tony asked carefully, but that didn’t stop Harley from slamming his head into the bench behind him in surprise. 

“I’m fine” was the only answer Tony got. Harley rubbed the back of his head and didn’t look at him. Tony just stood there, unsure of what to do in that moment. 

 

It would have been hard not to notice that something was up with Harley. He had been more distant and it felt like he wasn’t telling Tony something. Tony being the king of keeping things secret knew the feeling and look well enough. He didn’t want to push though. Hopefully Harley would tell him before the summer was over. 

 

“You know you can talk to me, right? That you can tell me anything?” Some reassurance never hurt. 

“Yeah... I just- I mean- What if-…" Harley still didn’t meet Tony's gaze. 

 

Harley looked miserable where he sat alone on the floor. Tony quickly sat down beside him, close enough that they were slightly touching, but not so close that Harley would feel crowded. He hoped the slight touch would convince Harley that Tony would be there no matter what. It didn’t seem to work. 

 

“Have you ever- I need to- I'm…" Still not finding the words or courage Harley went quiet again. 

“Kid... I hope that you know that nothing you say or do will make me love you any less. If you don’t want or don’t feel ready to tell me whatever it is yet, that’s fine. Just know I’m here.” 

“But what if you react badly? You say that now, but what if you change your mind?” It came out as a whisper, Harley wasn’t even sure if Tony had heard him at first. 

 

“I probably won’t.” It wasn’t the best comfort sue him, it’s half past four in the morning and he can’t remember the last time he slept. 

“Many people say their okay with and change their mind...” 

“Have someone you told reacted badly?” Tony tried to not look like he was on high alert, but he absolutely was. 

“No, but I’ve heard stories. I haven’t actually told anyone yet.” Harley was still talking quietly and Tony had to strain his ears a little to hear. 

 

He tried not to wonder about Harleys secret. If he had no thoughts on what it was maybe his reaction would be better, or maybe he would be taken by surprise no matter what. He really didn’t know. 

 

“I don’t know if you know, but I am the master of secrets. Sometimes it feels like you can’t tell anyone because they might judge you, because it might burden them. The secret or secrets can make you feel like you are Atlas, keeping the world on your sholders. Like an elephant on your chest making it hard to breath. Or maybe you feel like if you take a deep breath it will all just spill out, maybe you feel like you can’t even breath normally. If I have learned anything it’s that... it will feel better once you talk, but you have to be ready for that.” Tony almost added that no secret ever lasted, but that was the last thing the kid needed. 

 

Harley was in tears. Tony had described so perfectly what it could feel like. 

 

“It feels like I’m living a lie when I haven’t told anyone.” Harley took a shaky breath between the hiccups. “Is that normal?” 

“With most secrets that are personal it is. For some reason when people assume something about you and you don’t correct them it feels like you are the one telling a lie.” Tony pondered for a second; yet again unsure of how to continue. “Even if it’s just people assuming your favorite music genre is country.” 

 

Harley nodded beside him and wiped away a few tears. 

 

“I feel like such a wuss. It’s not even that big of a deal, really.” He really did feel stupid for crying about it. “I don’t even know how to tell you, and it’s small, really, nothing too important.” They both knew Harley was downplaying how much this meant to him. 

 

“Still, if you want to talk, I’m here.” 

“Thanks...” They sat there in silence until the clock hit five. 

 

Harley was the first to get up with Tony following the second after. They said goodnight and hugged, Harley walking out and Tony staying behind to finally get that glass of water he originally came for. 

 

Two days later, on their way back from a trip visiting Rhodey, Harley sat beside Tony fidgeting. Tony looked at him from the side of his eyes, not wanting to show he was watching. No need to put more pressure on the kid. 

 

“Hey Tony... Can I tell you something?” Harley looked serious and a little nervous. 

“Yeah, kid, go ahead.” Tony gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile. 

“I shot Captain America in ze legs because his shield is the size of a dinner plate, and he’s an idiot.” 

“What? What do you mean you shot Captain America in the legs? What does that even mean?” 

“I’m joking, I just wanted to tell you bisexual.” Harley wasn’t looking at him anymore. 

“I’m not surprised, bet you got it from me.” Harley turned back to Tony with a confused look on his face. “What? You think I got to know Pepper, Rhodey and Bruce for their smart.” 

 

Harley gave him a look of disgust and they went the rest of the car ride in silence. 

 

They had both dived into their respective work when they got back. Harley first spending time down in the lab before going up to do his summer reading. Tony had lost himself in work and didn’t go upstairs for food before 3am. 

 

“You still not done reading?” 

“Of course I am. I’m taking more notes and stopping to point out all the stupid stuff.” Tony nodded approvingly and rummaged around the fridge. 

 

“How do you feel about pancakes and hot chocolate before we both go to bed?” 

“Okay, but I’m making the pancakes. After all I want to eat something that doesn’t resemble coal.” 

 

Tony stuck out his tongue at him, but hey both got to work. Harley made the pancakes just like he does for his sister, shapes and all. Tony made the hot chocolate just as Ana and Edwin Jarvis taught him, with some guidance from JARVIS. They worked in silence and didn’t talk before plates were set and they had sat down. 

 

“Don’t let this inflate your ego too much, but these are good.” 

“Wow thank Tony” Harley answered with the most monotone voice he could muster. 

 

They ate in silence for a few more minutes. In those minutes Harley grew more and more restless. He could barely sit still and look the most uncomfortable Tony had ever seen him. 

 

“So... You’re cool with it. The whole, me being bisexual?” 

“It would be really hypocritical of me not to.” Harley nodded at his answer, but didn’t look any more comfortable. 

 

“You know, even if I wasn’t a bisexual myself it still wouldn’t be a big deal to me.” Harley looked down on his plate at that. “You are still the same you have always been. Only now I know one more detail and you can hopefully breathe a little easier and feel a little weight lifted off you.” 

 

It was clear he didn’t know how to react to the words; Tony hadn’t either at that age. He had told Ana and Edwin and their words had been full of love and support. He wanted nothing less for Harley. 

 

“There might be people who will treat you differently, but they don’t matter. Everyone around here will always have your back and support you a hundred percent. Even if you don’t tell them, they already support you. Pepper will still love you and behave the same. Rhodey will still train you when he can and bully me with you. Brucey-bear will still do science with you and give you the best hugs. None of that will change if you choose to tell them.” Tony got up from his own seat and walked over to Harley. 

 

“It is your choice who you tell and when. I am so honored that I’m even one of the first ones to know, that you trusted me with it. You are brave for telling the truth and if I can ever help, just ask.” Tony tucked Harley as close to him as possible. Hugging and stroking his hair. “I will continue to support you and nothing changes between us.” 

 

“Thank you.” Harleys whispered into his shoulder. It was hard to make out, but Tony heard him and didn’t mention the growing wet spot on said shoulder. 

 

“Well... it might change a few jokes and our safe sex and dating talk, but other than that...” He trailed of and got a light punch in the stomach. 

 

They kept hugging for a while. Tony stroking Harleys back and Harley getting his breathing under control. 

“Ready to sleep until we get woken up by Rhodey? And remember, he’s going to the airport to pick up Bruce and Pepper.” He kept his voice soft, unsure how Harley would react to the reminder. Harley only nodded into his chest, squeezed once, let go, said goodnight and went to bed. 

 

\----------the jokes here are bisexual jokes that twist biphobic sayings and totally okay of you just skip this last part------------------------- 

 

Harley was the last one to be woken. They woke him for lunch, which they had decided they would all have together for once. It was nice, but Harley still felt a little raw from his and Tony’s talk. 

 

He wasn’t really listening before Bruce very dramatically said 

“My sexuality is being disappointed.” 

The others around the table groaned and laughed at him. 

 

Tony shot Harley a careful glance when the others weren’t looking, Harley just smiled back. The conversation flowed as before. 

 

The conversation drifted over to things they had loved lately. 

 

“Well, you all know that as a bisexual I can only like to things. So, I've chosen Pepper and the other thing for this month Harley.” Tony sent a wink his way and Harley answered by sticking his tongue out. 

“I am, as the kids say, a morosexual. I’m only attracted to morons” Pepper teased Tony and he faked offence. Bruce and Rhodey only rolled their eyes. 

 

Harley wanted to tell them too, he wanted them to know, but again he didn’t know how to tell. 

 

“Since we are listening to what people say me and Tony don’t exist though?” he got three confused looks and chuckle. “I mean bisexual don’t exist, so me and Tony can’t exist.” 

The three confused looks turned into chuckles and eyerolls. The conversation turned towards the food and the rest of lunch was as fun as they always are. They sat there until Pepper had to leave for a meeting. They all walked her to the door. 

 

“You can leave now” she shooed them. Harley didn’t go with the rest, mostly because Pepper kept a hand on his arm. He looked at her nervously. 

“I’m really proud of you for telling us, I want you to know that.” She kept looking at him. “It takes a lot of bravery too tell the truth and I’m proud.” 

He nodded and hugged her. She kissed his head and they let go of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, feedback is always appreciated and please someone teach me how to tag.


End file.
